In such copending application there is disclosed a space divider system for interiors in which a horizontal beam supports electrical and communication wiring ducts at substantially work surface height. Posts extend upwardly from the ducts to support light fixtures and horizontal rails. The posts may serve as electrical conduits for such light fixtures or for ceiling access wiring to the system. The rails are designed for hanging at any point therealong upper storage units. The posts and rails form rectangular frames which may be left open to form windows or may be closed by acoustical pads. Such acoustical pads provide visual privacy and, of course, sound absorption while not restricting the use of or position of hanging storage components.
One of the principle problems in open office interiors is sound privacy. The problem is particularly aggravated by increasing use of modern office equipment such as computers, typewriters, telecommunications equipment and the like. Accordingly, it is important to provide an acoustical pad or panel which will not only provide sound proofing between adjacent work stations, but which will also absorb and reduce the overall noise level in the ambient environment of the open office.
It is also important that acoustical pads in such system be readily removable and replaceable to achieve both visual and functional variations and also without affecting or restructing the use or position of upper storage units. In any working or living environment, the ability readily to redecorate or rearrange furniture or components is an awarding and desirable advantage.
In such prior copending application, to form the horizontal rails extending between the vertical posts, back-to-back angles are employed which are periodically deformed along their depending flanges to be joined by welding together. This forms a structural T with the stem of the T formed by a depending double flange. Such rigidity is necessary for hanging upper storage units at any position therealong. The structural depending double flange thus formed, however, creates a problem in providing an acoustical pad to close fully the window provided by such horizontal frame members. Prior attempts to solve this problem have included two pads hung from the frame on opposite sides of the central depending flange. Such pads have not been economically viable and have not provided the desired visual and sound seals.